crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Perfect
The cool, crisp snip of the first snowflake on Ava's bedroom window brought a feeling of joy and happiness to the Enhanced's face. The snow soon came down hard and her phone started to ring. "Hey kid, you're lucky, no school for ya," came Daisy's voice. "You got the entire weekend started, now how are you gonna spend it?" Immediately, Ava texted Wanda. hey gurl, what u up to tonite? '' ''nothing, probably catch a movie w/ pietro, why? ''Wanda was always one to use proper grammar skills while texting, except capitalization. ''why dont u and i hit up a club l8r tonite? '' ''sure, that sounds fun. :) '' The two continued to exchange responses until it was determined that Ava would pick up Wanda at 9 at night. Luckily, Ava had conjured two fake I.D.s. All that was left to do was to get ready. ''Later, that night '' Ava pulled up to the Maximoff residence on her red sports bike, honking the horn. She checked her watch and tapped her foot. Wanda soon came out, rushing out while trying to put on heels. Pietro stood at the door, a smile on his face. "I'll be sure to have her back by 12, Mr. Maximoff," Ava called jokingly. "More or less, by 4," Came the response from Pietro. After Wanda hopped on and handed a helmet by Ava, the two sped off. ''At the club. After disembarking from her motorbike in a parking garage, Ava and Wanda walked towards the club, fabulously named Club Fer. '' "Check it out, no bouncers, let's sneak in before they come back," Ava told Wanda as they hurried into the club. The sound of club music thumps as they walked down the hall to the dance floor. Ava feels a soft hand reach for hers as Wanda locks her fingers. She then feels her head lay on her shoulder. The club was booming as many people were dancing and having a good time, couples talking in booths with their friends, and Ava and Wanda head to a booth immediately. After a while, Ava and Wanda hit the dance floor as the lights dim. The DJ slows the music down and leans into the microphone. "Alright, guys and gals, let's sloooooooooow things down with a track for the couples," The DJ announces as a mushy love song, Ava calls it, comes on. "Hey, maybe we should get off the dance floor," Wanda nervously asks. "It's fine, let's just dance to the slowness," Ava answered. A little dancing from them goes on until Wanda runs off the dance floor, into the girl's bathroom. Ava follows. "Wanda, are you alright? Where are you?" Ava called. No response "Wanda, come on, you can talk to me, it's totally fine." Wanda came out of a stall, covering her face in embarrassment. Ava didn't know what was wrong with her. "I have a lot of pent-up feelings, Ava. And I don't know how to combat them. I'm such a fuckup, I really need to go home and confront my own life. I just ne-" The sudden feeling of Ava's lips on her own made Wanda forget about all her troubles for those few seconds. She was in heaven. Soon, Ava broke away with a smile on her face. "A-Ava?" Wanda asked softly. "'I love you, Wanda," '''Ava responded. Wanda hugged her tightly and kissed her once more, clutching onto her girlfriend, not wanting to lose this moment. Finally, Wanda thought, I am finally at peace. Category:Blog posts